


Hungry, Hungry, Husband

by spacewifi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dismemberment, Domestic, Domestic Kink, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewifi/pseuds/spacewifi
Summary: This had been the Entitys' idea (of course it was, nothing here existed without an idea from the Entity) a happy little moment to reward a job well done. For one of its' killers.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You
Kudos: 48





	Hungry, Hungry, Husband

**Author's Note:**

> this was day 3 of kinkterror (cannibalism) bubba just wants some domestic bliss man....title is from my s/o cause my ass was too indecisive

The table was set in an orderly, if not clean fashion. Though not much could be considered clean in the Entitys' realm at all. Everything seemed to be firmly coated in a layer of filth and corruption, as if some great monster had chewed it up and spit it out. As it were the table was a charming floral print, right out of a homey southern flick, filled with plates of southern delights (brisket, barbecue steak, a huge basket of rolls, and a bowl of hearty looking chili) just waiting to be dug into. Too bad you couldn't stop crying long enough to enjoy them. 

This had been the Entitys' idea (of course it was, nothing here existed without an idea from the Entity) a happy little moment to reward a job well done. For one of its' killers. The one brutally murdering your friends each trial, had been on a particularly gorey streak, sating the Entity in such a primal way. It was only fair, even to a Malevolent being, that good behaviors required positive reinforcement. 

The Killer in question, The Cannibal, meandered happily about the faded dining room, humming to himself as he set plates in front of chairs no one would occupy. It was just the two of you in this little pocket dimension, courtesy of the Entity. 

The meat stacked on the plates looked fantastically prepared, juicy and well cut, despite the fact that you knew that's not how it came. The Butcher in front of you finally sat in his own seat, gently lacing his fingers and nodding at you to do the same. Ah, southern to the very core it seemed, if even now he wanted to say grace. Overwhelmingly this didn't appear like that bad of a gig, a quiet meal with no one chasing you down, unfortunately nothing was ever that easy. 

Your sobs were muffled into your hands, folded to appease the Killer next to you, lest he take more. The bloody stumps of your legs dripped sluggishly, pooling beneath the seat you were propped up in, even with the leather belts in place to cut off circulation. The memory of the chainsaw, cleaving through them like a fine cut of beef just a few yards down in the basement (not quiet the same as the Entitys' basement, but most definitely close enough.) fresh in your mind. 

The hulking man beside you finally put his hands down, wiggling in excitement as he began to dig in, clumsily spearing chunks of your flesh to bring to his lips. The giddy little wiggle he did at the first bite of food would've been cute in any other situation, besides having your body as the meal. As he chowed down you couldn't help but stare at the food strewn across the table, finally settling on your own plate in front of you. 

He had given you a large helping of meat, an action that made you want to gag. Despite how appetizing everything else looked, the meat seemed to ooze onto the plate, dampening the roll and becoming indistinguishable from the chili. A few warbling whines drew your attention to the man sitting next to you, looking distressed even through the skin of someone else's face. He gestured towards your untouched plate, motioning for you to begin eating, ignoring your little hitching sobs. Or maybe he was just oblivious as he seemed to try and teach you how to use the beat up silverware. 

Did he not understand why you wouldn't want to eat you own flesh? The Entity giggled in the back of your skull, setting you on edge as the man seemed to have come to the conclusion you wouldn't be eating on your own. He stood, slow as if to avoid scaring a captured animal (in another instance the comparison would've made you laugh, because what were any of you but captured animals?) walking around the corner of the table.

His hands were delicate, even as you flinched against the touch on the back of your wrists, guiding you to the beat up silverware on either side of your plate. When your trembling fingers refused to grip the utensils, the man whimpered again, before recognition dawned in his dark eyes. He allowed you to pull your hands away, resting them helplessly against your chest as he grabbed the spoon himself, scooping up a hefty mouthful of chili and guiding it to your mouth with the experience of a trained caregiver. 

The shock of his gentle behavior allows him to easily feed you the bite, only shocking you when you register the taste. It was delicious, more flavor exploding across your pallet with each cautious chew you gave. It had been so long since you had eaten anything, especially considering the Entity didn't see food as a necessity, and the familiarity did wonders to ease your frayed nerves. 

As with most things in this realm, reality was too cruel to allow for any comfort. As you finish the first bite The Cannibal is excitedly waiting with the next, a bit more substance to it this time, obviously more confident since the first one went so smoothly. The second bite you immediately encountered a savoury taste, the distinct texture of meat beneath your teeth, snapping you back to your situation. 

Your legs, or lack thereof, throb with phantom pains as your throat closes up, trying to stop you from your unwilling act of auto-cannibalism. The Killer seems to panic again as the tears start back, abandoning the spoon to tilt your head back, forcing the food in your mouth down your throat sitting heavily in your stomach. 

You feel ill, breath coming harshly as nearly silent sobs rock your body, unseeing eyes missing the frantic actions of the killer trying to calm you and gain your attention. The bit of the Entity in your brain begins its whispers, sounding almost disappointed as The Cannibal starts letting out pained whines, stroking over your clammy skin. 

"You're going to make little Bubba sad my morsel… and this is his gift." Your tears dry immediately, as if no liquid is suddenly left in your body. Bubba stills head tilting as you sit up, no fight left in your body as the Entity turns you into a glorified doll for his fulfillment. He scoops up another spoonful of chili, hefty on the meat even as your heart writhes against the Entitys grasp, wanting to scream, plead for him to just kill you, free you from this fucked up little self fulfilling game of house. 

He leads the chili to your mouth and you numbly open your lips, unable to go against the whims of your god. He excitedly gets bigger and bigger bites for you, happy to feed you something good. Your only solace is the lack of taste anything seems to have now, as your legs continue to drip a combination of black viscous fluid and blood.


End file.
